Fome
by MademoiselleMary
Summary: As pessoas podem ficar loucas quando estão com fome. Especialmente se você for Anna Kyoyama.


**Oii, gente =)**

_[OBS.: Primeiro: essa é a minha 40ª fic! Estou tão orgulhosa de mim e da minha inspiração! Muuuuito obrigada inspiração *-*" E não é por isso que eu decidi escrever outro gênero...Na verdade, só reparei quando tava indo postar. Mas enfim! Parabéns para mim *-*']_

**Bom, estou de volta ao mundo Shaman King com uma fic de presente pra minha amiga do peito Zaah-chan x3 ( ****.net/u/1246911/**** ). Eu espero que ela goste!**

**Enjoy~**

**OoOoOo**

**Fome**

**By Mafe Ly**

**ROOOOOOAR**

O simples barulho de um estômago pedindo por comida foi suficiente para espantar qualquer pássaro que estivesse em um raio de cinco quilômetros.

Se fosse com qualquer pessoa, ela simplesmente iria até a geladeira e o problema estaria resolvido. Mas não era qualquer pessoa. Não, tratava-se de Anna Kyoyama. E ela não era o tipo de pessoa que abriria a geladeira, comeria a primeira coisa que achasse e estaria satisfeita. Não! Ela era uma mulher exigente: ela desejava que preparassem sua refeição, arrumassem a mesa, servissem a bebida e, se não estivesse ao seu gosto, ordenava que refizessem tudo.

Claro que quem era responsável por isso tinha um nome: Yoh Asakura, o futuro marido-escravo dela. Onde ele estava mesmo? Ah sim, treinando. Por quê? Porque ela o mandou treinar por toda tarde para o Shaman Fight. Afinal, ela se casaria com o Shaman King e esse seria Yoh Asakura.

- Ele deve voltar a qualquer momento.

Anna também é uma pessoa que odeia esperar e tudo deve ser feito de acordo com seus horários, porém, devido à demora dele, resolveu fazer algo para enganar o estômago.

Foi para a área externa da pousada e pensou em meditar um pouco. Ao sentar-se percebeu que tinha uma mancha preta no gramado. Olhando mais atentamente percebeu que, na verdade, era um grupo de formigas devorando um inseto que poderia fazer mal à sua colônia.

Devorando...Devorando...Devorando...Aquela palavra e a ação em si ficaram percorrendo sua mente, fazendo com que a meditação fosse impossível de ser completada.

Entrou na casa de novo...E se lesse um livro? Pegou-o e sentou-se na beira do _futon_. Era uma ficção épica que se passava no Período Meiji. Anna abriu na parte que havia parado e, nem meia página depois, leu o seguinte trecho:

'_Em comemoração, o imperador mandou servir um enorme banguete à Corte com todos os tipos de pratos frios e quentes, tradicionais e exóticos'._

-Droga! Por que esses livros só falam em comida?

Jogou-o para o outro lado do quarto e olhou para a janela. O sol estava começando a se por.

- Onde ele está?

Seu estômago não parava de roncar. Todos os pássaros da região voaram para o outro lado do continente e podia sentir que, a qualquer momento, ouviria pessoas na rua com tochas na mão procurando pelo animal que estaria reproduzindo aquele barulho.

Recusou-se, ainda, a entrar na cozinha e comer a primeira coisa que visse. Não ia perder para o próprio corpo! Ela é uma grande itako, já passou por todo o tipo de treinamento, já sofreu por muito tempo e não era uma fome que iria vencê-la!

Então, ela e seu orgulho foram para a sala assistir alguma novela que estivesse passando. Mudando de canal a cada cinco segundos, chegou um momento que um programa chamou sua atenção. Isso porque nunca tinha visto aquilo.

- O que é isso? Um anime?

Não era. Era um programa brasileiro conhecido como

'_A Turma da Mônica'_

Anna, em sua curiosidade, decidiu assistir um pouco do desenho.

- O cabelo dessa menina parece um cacho de bananas...

A menção da palavra 'banana' fez a itako pensar numa deliciosa sobremesa de banana caramelada. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar o pensamento.

_- Oi, Cascão!_

_- Oi, Cebolinha!_

- Por que raios alguém chamaria Cebolinha? Isso é nome de...-não terminou. Recusar-se-ia a falar a palavra 'comida'.

Continuou assistindo até que uma personagem de vestido amarelo apareceu.

-Hm...Essa parece normal.

E exatamente no mesmo instante que Anna achou que estaria salva, a tal personagem comprou um algodão-doce. Depois um milho, sorvete, melancia...

- ARGH! Para de comer!

Desligou a televisão enraivecida. Olhou para o lado e de repente, Anna passou a associar objetos à comida: almofadas eram marshmallows, as franjas na lateral do tapete eram fios de macarrão; via comida em toda parte!

Vencida pelo cansaço, ela fez a única coisa que disse que não iria fazer: foi para a cozinha.

**Uma hora depois**

- Nossa, a Anna vai me matar por ter dormido ao invés de ter treinado! E ainda chegado atrasado! – Yoh respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta da pousada. – Anna, cheguei!

Silêncio. Aquilo não era um bom sinal. Olhou para cima, com medo que alguma coisa o atacasse. Nada. Deu mais um passo, cautelosamente, em direção ao centro da sala.

- AHH, MARUUU! ALGUMA COISA VAI ME ATACAR!

No momento que Yoh gritou por sua vida, o espírito do samurai apareceu.

- O que aconteceu, Yoh?

- Eu acho que alguma coisa vai me atacar quando eu chegar ao meio da sala!

- Por quê?

- Eu cheguei atrasado do treino. Além disso, a Anna não responde! Ela deve ter preparado alguma coisa pra se vingar!

- Isso é um pouco de idiotice, não?

- É a Anna, Maru! A Anna... –disse tremendo de medo.- Fica do meu lado!- se Yoh pudesse, naquele momento, tenha certeza que ele teria pulado no colo do espírito e o feito carregá-lo até que se sentisse em segurança.

O shaman andou o mais devagar que pôde até o centro da sala. Nada aconteceu. Olhou para cima. Não havia nada lá. Olhou para baixo. Nenhum alçapão que abriria a qualquer momento.

- Viu? Não tem nada. A senhoria Anna não faria uma coisa dessas. – Amidamaru falou como se não conhecesse de quem falava.

- Anna? – Yoh chamou mais uma vez e, mais uma vez, ela não respondeu.- Onde ela ta?

Ele andou até a cozinha e chocou-se com o que viu. A grande Anna, aquela poderosa itako, temida por metade do Japão estava encolhida em um canto da cozinha, balançando o corpo para frente e para trás. Porém, a parte mais bizarra de tudo isso, eram as frutas ao redor dela.

- Anna? O que...O que aconteceu? – disse preocupado e aproximando-se dela.

- Ah, Yoh! Chegou bem a tempo!- ela disse com um sorriso que pode ter sido o mais macabro que já vira.- Quero que conheça meus novos amigos! – mostrou as frutas ao seu redor.

Anna...Sorriso...Novos amigos...Frutas...Por algum motivo, aquilo não fez sentido na cabeça de Yoh.

- Do que ela está falando, Maru? – ele sussurrou, também tentando entender.

- Eu não sei, Yoh...Até na minha época nós não tínhamos o costume de chamar frutas de 'amigos'.

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, Anna levantou com o cabelo todo bagunçado, pegou um kiwi do chão e disse:

- Esse é o Carl!

Só então, o garoto pode perceber que a fruta tinha um rosto. Todas as elas tinham.

- Anna, você fez caras nas frutas?

- Não, seu idiota! Eles já têm rostos! Se não, como eles poderiam existir?

Ele ficou quieto, tentando entender.

Anna abaixou mais uma vez e pegou uma maçã.

- Esse é o Bob! Mas ele é uma maçã muito má! – ela olhou feio para a pobre maçã vermelha. – Mas vou te apresentar os outros!

Yoh continuou estático, pensando se deveria chamar alguém do sanatório...Seria legal se levassem ela, não? Assim poderia dormir e não teria que treinar...Enquanto ele sonhava com algo que nunca iria se realizar, Anna já havia pego todas as frutas do chão e estava segurando-as nos braços.

- Essa laranja eu dei o nome de Yohzinho-inho! Em sua homenagem!

Ele olhou para a laranja que tinha cara de bobo alegre.

- Anna, é melhor você me dar essas frutas!- mas ela se recusou, então Yoh começou a correr atrás dela pela pousada toda.

Anna trancou-se no quarto com seus novos amigos. Yoh, não imaginando como poderia entrar no quarto, voltou para a cozinha e, só quando viu que o relógio marcava 21h, entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

- Acho que da próxima vez é melhor eu voltar mais cedo e fazer a janta da Anna, hehe. Se não,as coisas podem ficar mais complicadas. – estremeceu ao pensar no que Anna pudesse fazer quando cansasse de esperá-lo voltar.

**Fim**

**OoOoOo**

**Oii, gente =)**

**Eu li uma fic aqui, uns bons anos atrás, que o Yoh saia correndo atrás de laranjas e isso ficou na minha cabeça até hoje! E eu não sei o nome da fic! i.i *morre***

**Enfim, essa foi a minha primeira fic de comédia, EVER. Nunca tinha escrito porque eu sempre achei que era mais uma Drama Queen do que uma Comedy Queen (?). Por favor, reviews...Preciso saber se eu continuo ou não tentando fazer comédias XD**

**Bjos***

**Mafe Ly**


End file.
